Personal computers, network servers, and other similar types of computers use expansion cards to enhance or expand the functions that a computer can perform. This permits a computer to be sold in a basic performance configuration, minimizing the initial cost of purchase and, therefore, permitting the computer to be flexibly adapted to a user's particular needs. Expansion cards are electronic circuit cards that may be inserted into connectors on a motherboard or master system circuit card of a computer. The expansion card frequently has at least one connector, which is exposed through a panel of the computer housing, permitting the connection of an external cable to the expansion card for further attachment of peripheral devices to the computer. Peripheral devices can be printers, displays, speakers, scanners, telephone lines, networks or other devices or systems which are not required for the computer per se to operate in a basic mode of operation.
Heretofore, the insertion or removal of such expansion cards from the chassis or frame of the computer commonly required the removal of at least one screw. The screw retained an expansion card or an expansion slot cover. After removal or installation of the expansion card, the screws and/or retaining bracket must be re-installed.
The removal of screws to free retaining brackets or expansion slot covers is tedious and requires not only a tool but also presents the risk of either a screw or a retaining bracket being inadvertently dropped into the computer. Such an accident could potentially damage the electronic circuit boards of the computer, rendering the computer inoperable or repairable only at a significant expense along with the inconvenience of interrupted usage.
In view of these factors, especially the risk of damage, many owners of personal computers or network servers have been reluctant to insert, change, or remove expansion cards and have relied on others to do so, often at significant monetary expense and inconvenience.
Further, during final assembly of the computer, through inattention, it is possible that screws could be dropped in the computer. Function cards are similar to expansion cards but are typically installed in the computer by the manufacturer and are seldom removed. As the computer or server is initially powered, dropped screws could damage expensive electronic components of the computer.
Therefore, the invention will reduce not only the time and labor to assemble a plurality of pieces to hold expansion cards in their assembled positions, but will reduce the risk of damage to the computer electronics as well.